


A Quartet in F Major

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "Thank god you're alive" sex, Beard Burn, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Nightmares, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Fjord, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, WidoFjord Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Four smutty ficlets exploring the themes for Day 5 of Widofjord Week: "Fire," "Water," "Dreams," and "Nightmares."





	1. Dreams (feat. Dream Sex, and UST)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Day 4 of Widowfjord weeks for the prompts "Fire," "Water," "Dreams," and "Nightmares." Enjoy some unrepentant smut! (Hoping I can get all 4 fics finished and posted today, but they'll each get their own separate chapter.)
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to the CritGoals discord as well as the WidoFjord discord. 
> 
> I think I tagged everything appropriately, but if I missed anything, please let me know.
> 
> A side note: In chapter 1, during Fjord's dream he has a cock instead of his AFAB genitalia. It doesn't cause him any dysphoria, but I wasn't sure how to tag that/if it needed to be tagged. If this is troublesome for you, you can skip to where the italics end and read on under the assumption that Fjord had a sex dream about Caleb.

_Fjord lounges on an impossible bed, the sheet silky and cool, the feather soft mattress stretches as far as the eye can see. He’s peaceful, warm, content, when suddenly, the bed shifts, and Caleb straddles his hips. Naked, flushed, and with a glimmer of mischief in his eye, Caleb leans down against him, folding his arms against Fjord's chest to prop himself up. A teasing finger circles Fjord's nipple, light enough he shudders, grabs Caleb by his hips, and grinds against him. The ridges of his cock slide against Caleb, and Caleb drops against his chest and groans."Fjord!"_

_"What do you want, Caleb?"_

_Caleb groans, mouthing at the muscles of Fjord's shoulder. "Want you to fuck me. Now."_

_"Sure thing, darling." Fjord wraps his arms around Caleb and holds him tight against his chest, his right hand drifting down and circling Caleb's hole, already slick and loose against his fingers. Two slide in easily, followed by a third. Slowly, lazily, Fjord finger-fucks that warm channel, enjoying the eager noises he drives from Caleb’s lips._

_"Ja, ja," Caleb pants into Fjord's pecs, his cheeks burning hot against his skin. "Open me up. Want to feel you."_

_And with a slow push, he's inside Caleb. A powerful clench, fluttering around him, hotter than hell, sweeter than sin. "Fuck, Cay," he gasps, hips lurching forward as he grips Caleb's hips. "Fuckin' tight."_

_"My gods, don't stop, Fjord." Caleb grinds down against him, clenching tight around him. "Please don't stop."_

_"Caleb!"_

"Fjord!"

Fjord jolts upright, the night air biting at his cheeks, the ground cold beneath his bedroll. His skin feels hot and tight, his chest aches beneath his breastplate, and he's wet. Mortifyingly wet, probably damn near soaked through his smallclothes and into his leggings. He reaches out, instinctively summoning the falchion and preparing for a fight as his eyes adjust to the darkness. But the only thing within reach, illuminated by a dim globule of light, is Caleb.

Panic swells in his chest, and Fjord reflexively wraps his arms around his chest and pulls the blanket tight with them. He pants for breath, but already, the cold of the night is a balm against his overheated skin. He risks a glance at Caleb, finds the wizard still gripping his shoulder, concern heavy in his bright eyes. "Is everything alright, Fjord?" Caleb asks, his voice pitched low to keep the other members of the party from hearing. "You sounded most distressed, and I..." he trails off.

His heart clenches, still not used to having people give a damn about him, especially given the revelation of his...peculiar dreams of his patron. Fjord reaches up and claps his hand over Caleb's, releasing him quickly when Caleb jolts at the touch. "I'm fine, Caleb. Just a weird dream."

Caleb stares off into space, nodding absently. "No..." In lieu of verbalizing, Caleb makes a squishing noise and wriggles his fingers like tentacles.

A laugh startles out of him, but Fjord bites his cheek hard to quiet the want thrumming in his veins. "I'm good. Promise."

Caleb nods, his gaze briefly flitting to Fjord. "Get some sleep." His lips twitch as he withdraws back to the little fire to keep watch. And Fjord can't be sure, but as Caleb retreats, Fjord would swear that as the dim light catches over the crotch of Caleb's trousers, they're tented.

Fjord rolls over pointedly, dragging his blanket along with him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, a little more slick dribbling into his smallclothes. He's not getting any more sleep tonight. 


	2. Water (feat. Glove Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags specific to this chapter: Sub Fjord, Glove Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Obedience

Fjord is beautiful, a gift Caleb never dared to dream of. Handsome features, a winning smile, and beneath it all, a kind and thoughtful heart. Lounging half-naked on a beach with the sun in his hair and on his skin, or fresh from a fight, still splattered with sweat, blood, and gore, no matter the situation Fjord never fails to leave Caleb breathless, his heart fluttering.

 _But_.

It is a very special pleasure to behold Fjord on his knees. Hands clasped behind his back. Naked and unbound and flushed beneath his verdant skin. Eyelids heavy. Lips wrapped around Caleb’s glove-clad fingers, licking and laving the leather. Bobbing his head and groaning with gusto.

With his free hand, Caleb cups Fjord’s cheek. Feels the shifting and tension as Fjord happily suckles at Caleb’s fingers. Want curls low in his belly, eager to replace his fingers with something bigger, but the easy look on Fjord’s face stops him. The gentle relaxation. Caleb smiles and strokes Fjord’s cheek. If Fjord is enjoying himself as they are, Caleb can be patient.

As Fjord sinks onto Caleb’s fingers, Caleb traces his thumb along the corner of Fjord’s mouth. “You’re smiling, _Bärchen_.”

Fjord hums, pulling off Caleb’s fingers and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Am I not supposed to be smiling?”

Caleb shakes his head. “Nein, nothing like that.” He tucks his chin to his chest. “It is just good to see you happy.”

Cheeks turning ruddy from his blush, Fjord nuzzles into Caleb’s palm. Fjord rumbles against him, purring. Fjord mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “you make me happy,” and Caleb’s chest swells with warmth and want and love, so much so he has to swallow hard before the emotions overflow. Gods, he doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve the man kneeling before him—and if he’s being honest with himself, Caleb knows he’s done nothing to earn someone as good as Fjord—but he will fight tooth and claw to prove he’s worthy of him.

Stroking Fjord’s cheek, Caleb tips up Fjord’s chin to meet his gaze. “Help me with these, _Bärchen_.” He stretches and waves his fingers to clarify.

Without a word, Fjord presses his lips to Caleb’s fingertips. He takes the smooth leather between his teeth and tugs gently. Finger by finger, he makes slow progress, his hands still clasped at the small of his back; but the delicacy of each motion, the care and control of the simple act leaves Caleb short of breath and aching with need.

Fjord continues, oblivious to the effect he has on Caleb, and pulls one glove free, then the next. As soon as his task is completed, he settles back on his heels. Fjord shoots a look up at Caleb, his pupils blown so wide Caleb can only make out a narrow ring of golden iris, and with an uncertain grin, he splays his legs. Slick glistens along his inner thighs, welling along his slit, and his cock is flushed and swollen.

Just the sight of him, wanton and equal parts smug and pleading, brings Caleb to his knees. Wasting no time, Caleb scoots closer, situating himself between Fjord’s legs. He cups the back of Fjord’s head and kisses him, quick and sloppy and broken up by groans and whines, too many sounds for Caleb to discern where his end and Fjord’s begin. He presses their foreheads together, panting for breath and ghosts his free hand up Fjord’s thigh, just shy of the wetness. “Tell me what you want, _Bärchen_.”

Fjord moans, his hips bucking forward for a split second. He takes a few deep breaths, but they do little to settle him. “I want you,” he says, licking his lips as he meets Caleb’s gaze.

Chuckling softly, Caleb sweeps two fingers through the mess on Fjord’s thighs and licks them clean. Watches Fjord bite his lip and struggle to hold himself in check. “You have me, Fjord,” he says, his voice rougher than he expected. “You will have to be more specific.”

Craning closer, Fjord ducks his head and whimpers. “Your fingers, Cay. Please.”

“Good boy,” Caleb says, pressing the same two fingers to Fjord’s lips. “Get these wet for me.”

He barely gets the words out before Fjord sucks his fingers in to the root and laves them with his tongue. Without the leather between them, Caleb feels the warmth, the wet, the firm suction and gliding friction. His cock twitches, but he lets Fjord suck a little longer than necessary before he removes his fingers with a wet pop. Fjord chases after them, but Caleb pushes him back and shushes him. “Hush, _Bärchen_. I have something else to keep you occupied.” He doesn’t wait for a response, just folds his gloves in half and presses them into Fjord’s open mouth.

Groaning loud, Fjord sucks in the mouthful of leather, eyes squeezed shut, back arching so far he has to brace his hands against the floor to stay upright. _Beautiful_ , Caleb thinks as he drops his hand between Fjord’s legs and eases a single finger into him, the heel of his hand poised over Fjord’s cock.

Fjord bucks forward. He grinds down against Caleb’s hand, his whine muffled as he chases all the stimulation he can get. Caleb rewards him with another finger, crooking the pair against Fjord’s inner walls. Leaning in and bracing his free hand at the small of Fjord’s back, he mouths at Fjord’s chest and scissors his fingers and does his best to give Fjord something firm to rub against.

Within three minutes, Fjord shudders against him and comes with a quiet keen. Caleb works him through the aftershocks, grinning.

Fjord loose-limbed and dopey in the wake of his orgasm is another wondrous sight to behold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't roll performance checks for every fic, but when I do, it's Caleb rolling a Natural 20 strength check right before he pushes his gloves into Fjord's mouth to keep him occupied


	3. Fire (feat. Beard Burn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main tags for this chapter: Beard Burn, Teasing, Mild Pain Kink, and Unresolved Sexual Tension (cuz lets be real, it's kinda fun leaving Fjord high and dry).

“Fjord, are you feeling alright?” Jester asks after the tenth time he squirms on the back of the moorbounder, shifting and twitching and struggling to find a comfortable position. Too bad there’s no such thing as a comfortable position while riding bitch on a moorbounder.

His cheeks burn. “I’m fine, Jessie,” he says, hoping the warmth in his voice will settle some of her worries. To be truthful, he is fine. Absolutely fine. He’s totally not squirming because his inner thighs are red and hypersensitive. Because a certain wizard spent the better part of an hour last night between his thighs, nipping and kissing and teasing Fjord higher and higher until he could hardly contain himself.

But if that _were_ the case, it would totally explain the flush currently warming his face and the shiver of want rolling down his spine.

“ _Okaaaaaay_ ,” Jester says, drawing out the second syllable as she glances over her shoulder at him. “But if you need a break or something, just let me know, okay?”

He nods. “Promise.”

Satisfied, Jester turns forward and urges Yarnball ahead. They’re in the middle of the pack today, Caduceus and Yasha helming their travel, the pair of them the most suited to blazing their trail, with Caleb, Beau, and Nott bringing up the rear at a steady pace. Fjord looks from Clarabelle back to Jannick, counts the heads of their party, and breathes a little easier. Good. Everyone’s safe and accounted for. _Your squishy wizard is safe and sound._

Another flare of heat pulses beneath his skin. Careful as he can, Fjord shifts backward in the saddle, putting an extra inch between himself and Jester. As he moves, he clenches his thighs against the saddle. He just barely bites back a hiss at the burst of pain and the swell of pleasure that surges in after it. He leans back against the saddle and forces himself to breathe. _Gods, are we fuckin’ there yet?_

Just as the words cross his mind, he hears a low, chuckling voice tickling just behind his left ear, and his nipples tighten beneath the fabric of his bindings. “ _You should stop squirming, Bärchen, or you will give yourself away._ ”

Fjord jolts upright at Caleb’s voice in his head, a low, needy sound resonating at the back of his throat.

“Fjord?” Jester asks.

“Nothin’,” he blurts. “I’m fine. Just got a cramp or something.”

“ _A cramp? Is that my new nickname?_ ”

Even as heat swells in his gut, a grin twitches on his lips. “It’s all your fault anyway,” he mumbles.

Jester looks at him over her shoulder. “What was that?”

“Caleb,” Fjord says automatically, opting for twisting the truth instead of an outright lie. “Apparently, Beau is getting bored.”

“Oh!” Jester bobs her head. “I get that.” She leans to the side, looking around Fjord as she hollers, “Beau! Should we play a road game?”

Without hesitation, Beau calls back. “I spy with my little eye something gray.”

Jester points at the sky. “Is it that cloud?”

“No.”

She points to another. “That one?”

“Nope.”

“That little one over there that looks like a nipple?”

“What about that weird rock we just passed you said looked like Caduceus?” Nott calls, far louder than she needs to given that she and Beau are on the same moorbounder.

Fjord has half a mind to point out that all the shouting is probably alerting everyone in the area to their presence; instead, he shakes his head and takes the opportunity to let a hand creep toward his groin. He gets partway across his thigh when he hears Caleb’s whisper once more. “ _None of that, Fjord. You don’t do anything but rile yourself up more. Patience, Bärchen._ ”

He fists his hand, pressing against his thigh. Warmth wells in his smallclothes, and Fjord bites his tongue against a whimper. Yarnball yowls, bounding a few strides before Jester steadies her pace. Fjord grips tight with his thighs, and the mass of beard burn throbs.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Caleb murmurs, low and level. “ _Perhaps when we make camp, I can make us a little privacy and kiss it better._ ”

Fjord tastes the bright coppery tang of blood at the back of his mouth, and he grinds against the saddle for a split second before he catches up with himself and stills his hips. Luckily, Jester and the rest of the Mighty Nein are too distracted by the game to comment. With a heavy sigh, Fjord turns his gaze toward the horizon and does his best to put his arousal out of mind.

It’s gonna be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always roll performance checks for fics, but when I do, it's Jester rolling a Natural 20 perception check to hear Fjord's whimper after Caleb's first Message.


	4. Nightmares (feat. Emotions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags specific to this chapter are: Porn with Feelings and Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Caleb wakes to muffled cries filling the air. He jolts up in bed, the room dark around him, the door and window still closed. “Fjord?” he asks as his vision slowly adjusts to the darkness.

No response but another frightened squeak. Another bump on the mattress beside him.

He summons his Dancing Lights and reaches out instinctively, his hand scrambling for purchase against Fjord’s blousy, sweat-soaked sleep-shirt. Digging in his nails, he shakes Fjord hard, panic and fear prickling at the back of his mind. Fjord has more than his fair share of nightmares, Caleb knows, but those nights he’s usually stock still, faintly twitching, and biting back cries, and generally doing his best not to wake Caleb. But now, he’s thrashing in his sleep, crying. _Bad, bad, bad._ “Fjord!” he says firmly, getting closer to Fjord’s ear so he doesn’t yell and wake the rest of the Mighty Nein. “ _Bärchen_ , wake up.”

Fjord bolts upright, one hand flying for Caleb’s throat before realization breaks through the fear and panic on his face. He stops himself just inches for Caleb. For a split second, his bulging eyes and tense shoulders relax before he pales. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Fjord darts out of bed, just making it to the chamber pot in time. Even from across the room, Caleb smells the punch of salt and iron and bile. He waits for Fjord to put himself together and come back to bed, but long after his Dancing Lights have faded, Fjord stays crouched over the chamber pot, arms wrapped tight around his chest, motionless.

Anxiety burning at the back of his throat, Caleb slips out of bed and creeps over to him. The closer he gets, the more clearly he hears Fjord forcing his ragged breathing into slow, quivering breathes. Caleb lets his feet fall a little heavier against the floorboards before he drops down beside Fjord. He lays a gentle hand over one of Fjord’s, only partly startled by the tremors wracking through him. _Very not good_.

No time for stupid questions or stupider reassurances. Instead Caleb lifts Fjord’s hand to his chest, coaxes him to unclench his fingers, and presses Fjord’s palm against his own heart. Focuses on taking slow, deep breathes. Waits for Fjord to feel the steadiness of his heartbeat and to mirror his breathing. For the better part of ten minutes, they remain huddled together before the tension fall away from Fjord’s arm, before Fjord slumps toward him like a marionette with its strings cut. He lets Fjord’s hand slide down his chest and scoots a little closer, laying a gentle hand on Fjord’s shoulder. “It’s alright, _Bärchen_. It’s over now. You’re safe.”

All at once, a low growl rumbles through the darkness, and Fjord grabs him by his waist, his hands unyielding and possessive. One moment, he’s kneeling beside Fjord on the floor; the next, his back hits the mattress, Fjord hovering over him. His breath is hot on Caleb’s face, his form firm and heavy as he settles between Caleb’s legs. Firm arms close around him, and chapped lips press against his neck, and a broad thigh settles up against his groin, attention enough his cock starts to perk up.

Caleb gasps, arching into the heat and pressure. “Fjord, what—”

Another growl, this one paired with a kiss sucked into his collarbone. Fjord holds him tighter, bearing down on him. “Lemme make you feel good, Cay,” Fjord whimpers, his voice thin and lost and so full of emotion Caleb’s chest constricts. “ _Please_.”

Caleb’s breath sticks in his throat at the need in those simple words. The frantic fear. The frenzy. Something spooked Fjord badly. Terribly. Caleb can’t even imagine what horrors his dreams are filled with; he knows the demons he contends with are relentless and ever-ravenous. If he can do anything to ease Fjord’s suffering, great or small, he will do it. Without questions.

Setting aside his reservations, he presses a kiss to Fjord’s forehead and lets his legs fall open, making more room for Fjord between them. With a needy moan, Fjord slots his mouth against Caleb’s, drags his hands down Caleb’s chest, and pulls Caleb closer.

Later, much later, after Fjord has worshipped every inch of him and wrung two toe-curling orgasms from his body, when Fjord has curled up against Caleb’s side and pushed away Caleb’s hand when Caleb tries to return the favor, Fjord will tell Caleb about the nightmare, about his patron slowly squeezing the breath from Caleb’s lungs while Fjord was forced to watch again, and again, and again, powerless, inept. Later, Caleb will wrap Fjord in his arms and hold him as he cries and vow to himself to call in every favor he’s gained with the Dynasty to get into the Marble Tomes and find any way he can to break Fjord from his patron’s grasp.

But for now, Caleb holds tight to Fjord, along for the ride as Fjord works through his nightmare with touch and kiss and warmth and want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! As always, questions, comments, and concrit are welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit are always welcome!


End file.
